1. Field
One or more aspects according to embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting device, for example, an organic light-emitting device having a microcavity structure or a resonance structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices include a material that self-emits light when a voltage is applied thereto, and have high brightness, high contrast ratios, large viewing angles, high response speeds, and low driving voltage, and are capable of producing full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device includes an organic emission layer between an anode and a cathode. When voltage is applied, holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode flow into the organic emission layer. The holes and electrons move toward the cathode and the anode, respectively, while causing electron-exchange between adjacent molecules in the organic emission layer. When electrons and holes are re-combined in a molecule, excitons having an excited state may be formed. When the excitons return to a ground state, light is emitted. To increase luminescent efficiency of an organic light-emitting device, an emission layer is used together with an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, or the like.
Organic light-emitting devices may produce full-color images by using regularly arranged color sub-pixels and microcavity effects. It is beneficial to improve driving voltage in a structure for using microcavity effects.